buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of Fire
“' '” is a graphic novel of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Doug Petrie and illustrated by Ryan Sook. Synopsis From the writer of the television series and the most talked about artist on the comics series comes an intricate and explosive graphic novel. Set in Season Two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the story begins just after Angel killed Jenny Calendar. Giles is a wreck, and Buffy’s not much better, knowing the man she loves is a homicidal maniac. But when the armor of a samurai demon is stolen from a cargo ship, a new battle is pitched to determine who will master the Ring of Fire. With Angel teamed with Spike and Dru, and Giles nearly out of commission, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Kendra hardly stand a chance.“Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Ring of Fire GN”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved October 15, 2017. Continuity *Angel already lost his soul ("Innocence") and killed Jenny Calendar ("Passion"). *Spike is using a wheelchair, as he began since his fight against Buffy in "What's My Line, Part Two". *Giles comments with Buffy about Angel’s sword abilities, and his intention to double her sword training in case they duel. This prepares her for their eventual battle in "Becoming, Part Two". *Kendra’s presence makes this story before her eventual death in "Becoming, Part One". Appearances Individuals *Angelus *Jennifer Calendar *Drusilla *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Kelgor *Masato *Daniel Osbourne *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Kendra Young *Fire-breathing bird Organizations and titles * Bureau (Not FBI) *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Sunnydale Police Department *Watcher *Watchers Council *Witch Species *Human *Vampire *Demon Locations *Pacific Ocean *Sunnydale, USA **1630 Revello Drive **Crawford Street Mansion **Rupert Giles's apartment **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale Clock Tower **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School gym ***Sunnydale High School library **Sunnydale Police Department **Sunnydale Station *Tokyo, Japan Weapons and objects * 2GPU947 *Crossbow *Gun *Kelgor's suit of armour *Resurrection spell *Stake *Sword Death count *All crew members of the Tokyo cargo vessel Kobayashi, killed by Angelus. *An unidentified police officer, killed by Angelus. *An unidentified bureau agent, burned by the fire-breathing bird. *Unidentified bureau demon agent, decapitated by Buffy Summers. *Kelgor, killed by Buffy, Giles, and Willow. *The fire-breathing bird, killed by Buffy, Giles, and Willow. Behind the scenes Production *The cover has promotional pictures for the first and second seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *The original publication features Ryan Sook’s sketchbook. *Joss Whedon was quoted on the back of the book: “Ryan Sook’s pencils on Buffy are pretty thrilling — simultaneously dark and disarming, which matches the tone of both the show and the book. He and Doug Petrie are turning out the kind of wild adventures we wish we had the money for on the show. A tremendous lack of suck.” *The Buffy Classic comic series is generally considered non-canon for never been referenced outside itself; although, the contribution of Buffy television series co-executive producer, writer, and director Doug Petrie makes this graphic novel to be classified as dubious canon. Distribution *'' '' was the second best selling graphic novel in its publishing month, with 5,521 sales in July 2000 at comic specialty stores.“July 2000 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved October 25, 2018. International titles *'French:' "L’Anneau de Feu" (The Ring of Fire) *'Italian:' "Anello di Fuoco" (Ring of Fire) Collections *"Omnibus: Volume 2" *"Classic 10: Ring of Fire" Pop culture references *Xander compares Giles’s clothing to fictional character John Shaft. *The second chapter’s title is a reference to the movie Seven Samurai (1954). *Xander compares the fire-breathing bird to Sesame Street character Big Bird. *Spike refers to Angelus as the fictional supervillain Brainiac. *Xander quotes “the bad, the worse, and the ugly”, in reference to the movie title The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966). Gallery Cover artwork RingOfFire-00b.jpg Preview BtVS-10-06.jpg BtVS-10-07.jpg BtVS-10-08.jpg BtVS-10-09.jpg BtVS-10-10.jpg References nl:Ring of Fire Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic